My Twist on Fairy Tail
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: Hey! K both Gray and Natsu have siblings and are both falling for someone they think they don't want them. Sorry the summary sucks enjoy the story. Rated M for sexual things and gore and craziness.


I got bored today and figured I'd give you guys and new story and update the ones I can before I have to give my mom's laptop up. Anyway I apologise now if Erza and Natsu seem a bit OOC. Anyway My oc (Gabby? will be Gray's little sister and my other oc (Nathan) will be Natsu's brother. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Dreams: _Dreams show what we really desire_

Flashbacks:_ Gray is my Bae_

Spells: I WILL RULE ALL

Talking: "Normal is overrated!"

Chapter 1

I panted as I skidded to a stop Nathan by my side. We shared a look and I nodded.

"ICE MAKE: DRAGON!" I yelled and smirked.

"You wanna play that way do you?" Nathan asked as he glared at the men in front of us. The leader was tall with black hair, grey eyes and a scar in the shape of a star on his right cheek. I panted and ordered my Ice Make dragon to attack. My eyes widened as it shattered.

"We have to call them," I whispered my eyes closing sadly. I hadn't seen Gray or Natsu in 5 years and I missed my older brother. I screamed as I felt an electric shock run through my body. I groaned as I hit the pavement.

"How far are we from Fairy Tail?" I panted out.

"4 miles," Nathan replied.

"GRAAAAAAYYYYYYY! NATSSSSUUUUU!" HEEEEEEELP! PLEASE!" I screamed.

Then I felt unimaginable pain.

"You think those worthless cowards can do anything to us?" one guy laughed. The last thing I remember was seeing flames and hearing Gray's voice. Then it was only darkness.

~~~ POV SWITCH GRAY'S~~~~

(Before Gabby's yell)

I growled at NAtsu when he insulted me again. I was about to yell at him when his head snapped to the doors. His eyes narrowed and then he shrugged. He turned back to me but froze and spun to face the door.

"Gabby," he whispered.

"WHERE?" I demanded.

He grabbed my arm and we raced out of the Guild Hall and headed towards the edge of where the cliff was. I saw Gabby screaming and yelled: "GABBY!"  
Then her eyes closed. Natsu roared and I then saw Nathan on the ground, bleeding from a big wound. We made quick work of the Rogues and focused on our siblings. We picked them up and carried them back to the guild. Everyone was looking at us in shock. I laid Gabby next to where Loke was sitting while Natsu helped Nathan sit down.

"NATHAN! Gabby!" Mirajane cried from behind the bar."What happened?"

"We were coming to visit when we were attacked,'' Nathan spoke and I looked at him." We were at the edge of town when they showed up, we fought as best as we could but in the end Gabby and I fell.'

Natsu and Happy gently hugged him and I focused on Gabby. I thought back to when we were kids. Gabby was always willing to help others. I smiled at the memory it brought up. We were always close and I pulled her into a hug. It was three hours later when she woke up.

"G-g-Gray," she groaned and I looked into her eyes and held her tighter.

"Im right here Gabby and I am NEVER leaving you alone again," I swore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP 3 WEEKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three weeks since Gabby and Nathan had shown up. Gabby had been growing close to Cana. I had been fighting with Natsu less and less, and yet, I sadly still had my stripping problem. Nathan took an instant liking to Elfman. I sat by a window watching Gabby who was laughing with Cana. She looked over and smiled.

"GRAY!" She called.

"YEAH?" I yelled back.

In response she pointed down and I notice my shirt was off.

"DAMN IT UR!" I yelled angrily.

Gabby stood up and I could hear a tinkling noise,like keys hitting each other. On her left hip a ring of keys rested there.

"Open, Gate of the ram! Aries!" Gabby said softly.  
When the smoke cleared a girl with pink hair and ram horns stood there.

"You summoned me. Ma'am?" she whispered.

Gabby placed a hand on the star spirit's shoulder and whispered something into her ear. The ram girl nodded and smiled at her. Aries turned and walked towards me while Gabby snuck up on Loke. I smiled gently at the girl and she smiled hesitantly back.

"Do you like how my sister is treating you?" I asked her.

"Very much, Mistress Gabby is much nicer than my old Mistress," Aries said.

I smiled and gently patted her head.

AHHH!" a shout came from where Loke and Gabby were.

"I AM NOT THAT BAD!" Gabby's voice shrieked. Aries and I turned to see Loke being pinned down by Gabby.

Aries gasped and was crossing the room in seconds, her eyes wide in wonder. She stopped a few feet away from Loke and Gabby.

"Leo?" Aries whispered.

Both of their heads snapped towards the ram constellation. Loke's eyes widened and he stood up with Gabby clinging to his back. He slowly approached Aries and placed a shaking hand on her cheek. She leaned into his hand and smiled softly.

"Hey, Lion." she whispered.  
Loke pulled her into a tight hug with Gabby still clinging to his back.

"Leo, you are going back," Gabby whispered,

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION! TAKE LEO BACK INTO THE CELESTIAL WORLD!" She yelled loudly. Her and Leo both began to glow a brilliant gold and a roar echoed through the room as she forcefully pushed Loke/Leo into the gate.

TBC…

ME: I had no idea where i was going with this. I know it is totally different from the Anime byt I'm trying to keep them as in character as possible,

LUCY: WHERE AM I?  
ME: Next chapter! I can't write this without my fave character!

LUCY: YAY!

M&amp;L: TIL NEXT TIME!

Read and review please! Almost 1,000 words so yay for me! BYE!


End file.
